Hert
|Base ID = }} Hert is a Nord vampire who lives at the Half-Moon Mill. She lives a quiet life working at the Half-Moon Mill with her husband Hern. While living a seemingly normal life, the Dragonborn will find out that Hert and her husband are both vampires who feed off of travelers who pass by their mill, this way they can feed and remain in the sunlight. Personality She expresses dislike for the ongoing Civil War, stating it has caused problems with her business. However, she is quite friendly towards strangers. Interactions Woodcutting Hert will buy firewood for five each. Rescue If the Dragonborn is in a good standing with her, she is a potential target in the Dawnguard quest where she will be kidnapped by vampires, even though she is a vampire herself. Sawn logs She can be asked to allow the usage of the sawmill by the Dragonborn if has been installed. She will grant permission if some firewood is sold to her. Dialogue :What locations does this mill supply? "We supply Falkreath to the south. Until recently we supplied Helgen. Falkreath trades with the surrounding holds and without our wood they would have trouble keeping their prices low." :Do you like it out here, away from everything? "Other people just make things complex. Out here, Hern and I can get everything we need from the occasional traveler." :Do you get many guests? "We have guests as often as we can but there aren't a lot of travellers these days. The war keeps people off the roads." Quotes *''"The patrols never seem to give us time to be alone, the nosy pests."'' *''"Why don't you stay a while?"'' *''"A guest, oh my!"'' *''"Hern and I do so adore guests! These guards are such a bore."'' Trivia *Although she is a vampire, she does not suffer any negative effects from sunlight. *It is possible to receive a Letter of Inheritance about her, even though the Dragonborn barely knew her and murdered her and her husband Hern. *With , her face and eyes will change to those of a Volkihar vampire . *If the Dragonborn uses Auriel's Bow to block out the sun, Hert can be heard saying, "Skyrim is Ours!," "It's our time now," and "The Tyranny of the sun is over!" *If the Dragonborn is a stage four vampire (not a Vampire Lord), she will attack on sight, even though she is a vampire herself. *She will act as bodyguard to her husband when he becomes a target for the Dark Brotherhood quest "Contract: Kill Hern." After killing her husband, sheathing one's weapon might stop her from attacking. *If her husband Hern is killed without her seeing it, she will act as if he is not dead. Bugs *If the spell Dead Thrall is used on her, after a while, she may regain regular dialogue. *She may disappear as the game sends her to Bleakwind Basin, at which point she will walk back to the Half-Moon Mill. The giants at the location seem to ignore her. Appearances * be:Хёрт de:Hert es:Hert pl:Hert ru:Херт Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers